La persona que una vez conocí
by Andrea Silveira
Summary: Solía conocerlo, pero de un día a otro se convirtió en un extraño en mi vida. Si no me hubiera engañado él hoy no estaría con el chico que me enamoró. Dos personas en mi vida en dos épocas diferentes.
1. Empezando

Muchas veces me he preguntado "¿Qué hago aquí?" y no logro encontrar la respuesta a mi pregunta. "¿Qué espero? ¿Hasta cuándo estaré así?" continuo preguntándome todos estos días.

-¿Quieres un poco de refresco amor?- me preguntó con esa típica sonrisa que por mucho tiempo me encantó.

-No amor, gracias- le contesté, no me sentía bien. Estábamos en la típica reunión con todos nuestros amigos. Nosotros siempre asistíamos, nos divertíamos mucho. Hasta que…bueno me di cuenta que algo había cambiado.

-¿Por qué amor? Es del sabor que tanto te gusta- se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo lleno de ternura. Agarro con su mano mis dedos y empezó a juguetear. Él sabía cuánto me gustaba que lo hiciera.

-Es que no me siento bien de verdad- le dije mientras lo miraba. Al fondo se escuchaba todo el escándalo que todos hacían, estábamos en la casa de nuestra amiga Serena y su novio Darien. Ya era demasiado tarde pero todos seguíamos jugando. Realmente me la pasaba bien pero como siempre sentía que algo no estaba bien.

-¡Eh! No andes jugueteando con Mina.- grito Lita. Ella era una de mis amigas y siempre bromeaba con él. Así se llevaban siempre, ellos se conocían desde hace mucho y ella siempre le decía cosas como esta. Yo solo reí con el comentario.

-¿De qué hablas? Ella es mi novia, es mi Mina. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, y si quiero juguetear con sus dedos lo haré. Además a tu amiga le encanta-dicho esto se empezó a reír, yo solo rodee los ojos, era tan típico de él.

-Ya lo sé pero estas en público.-replico Lita.

-Ah pero ni hago nada malo Lita.

-Eres demasiado descarado.

-Pero guapo-salio a relucir el lado coqueto y narcista que siempre portaba. Yo lo mire con desaprobación. Él lo noto y solo me sonrió y me abrazo mientras me daba un beso.

Lita miro para otro lado y fue a platicar con Serena.

-¡Bueno chicos llego la hora!- hablo una contenta Serena.-Vamos a jugar Uno ¿Quién dice yo? ¡Vamos quiero jugar!

-Vale, ¡Quiero jugar!- dije parándome de mi asiento entusiasmada.

-Ah Mina esta vez te venceré- me miro retadoramente Serena.

-A ver si puedes serenita-me reí. Ella cerró su boca y se fue indignada a sentarse. Cada que jugamos Uno yo le ganaba siempre a Serena. Me sentía tan bien jugando y ganando. Pues nunca me ha gustado la derrota. La más fácil de derrotar es Serena pues esta chica siempre ha sido ingenua. Por eso que se entusiasme en jugar Uno, nos quiere vencer a todos, no ha ganado ninguna partida.

-Bueno que no se diga más, vamos a jugar que ya tengo un poco de sueño- Bostezo y me agarro de la mano y nos fuimos a sentar. Yo le sonreí a él.

Todos nos reunimos en la mesa del centro. Tanto Amy, Serena, Darien, Taiki y nosotros estábamos sentados alrededor. Era la hora para una partida de Uno. ´

De repente ella entró con bandejas de palomitas, yo solo la observe atentamente mientras pasaba con esa sonrisa triunfal. Lo miré de reojo y vi que la miraba. Aquella que te desnudaba…. no tiene mucho que lo descubrí…el cómo se llevaban ellos dos.

Me llamo Minako Aino, pero todos me llaman Mina porque suena más corto y bonito. Tengo 17 años y asisto a segundo año de preparatoria. Vivo en un departamento con mi familia, hace meses todo era de color rosa en mi vida amorosa o eso creía. Pues cuando lo conocí me enamoro y así fue hasta que como toda mujer sospeche de él y para mi desgracia lo descubrí. Y hasta hoy me pregunto ¿Qué hago aquí?...vivo con él, duermo con él, convivo con él, paseo con él, conozco todo de él pero tengo un extraño en mi vida y ahora sabrán por qué.


	2. Seguro que ni te acuerdas de mi

**__Seguro que ni te acuerdas de mí__**

* * *

_"Dicen que a lo largo de nuestra vida tenemos dos grandes amores: uno con el que te casas o vives para siempre, puede ser el padre o la madre de tus hijos…Esa persona con la que consigues la compenetración máxima para estar el resto de tu vida junto a ella.."_

_ "Hasta que cierto día dejarás de intentarlo…Te rendirás y buscarás a esa otra persona que acabarás encontrando, pero te aseguro que no pasarás ni una sola noche, sin necesitar otra beso suyo o tan siquiera discutir una vez más."_

_"__Te librarás de él o de ella, dejarás de sufrir, conseguirás encontrar la paz (será sustituido por la calma), pero te aseguro que no pasará ni un solo día en que desearás que este aquí para perturbarte."_

_"Porque a veces se desprende más energía discutiendo, con alguien a quien amas, que haciendo el amor con alguien al que aprecias."_

_Paulo Coelho_

* * *

-Estoy cansada.- Lo dije en voz alta, pero es la verdad últimamente no sé qué me pasa. Me cruzan muchos pensamientos en la mente. Lo más sencillo sería pasarlo sin más pero no me acostumbro de verdad.

Trato de saber de ti. A veces sueño con que nos crucemos, que algún día coincidamos en algún lugar y ese es el hecho de que me sienta una tonta. ¿Cómo puede ser que todavía siga pensándote cuando ya tengo a alguien que realmente me ama?

Lo sé soy un error andante. Han pasado unos meses después de mi terrible ruptura con mi peor pesadilla, pero después de aquella pesadilla vino lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Aquel chico que me apoyo en mis peores momentos, que me consentía en todos mis caprichos, que me hacia sonreír siempre, aquel que es imposible odiarlo. El que espero de mí todo el tiempo y que al final lo logro.

Realmente no sé por dónde empezar, si con el amor de mi vida o con el error de mi vida con el que sigo tropezando. Hay personas que, ya sea por su ingenuidad, por su despiste o porque no quieren asumirlo, se tropiezan una y otra vez con una misma piedra. No me considero ingenua más bien yo sé lo que hago. Y ese es mi error que ahora sufro.

Actualmente curso tercer año de preparatoria. Él y yo estamos en el mismo salón, él es el chico más lindo que me pude haber encontrado. Nunca me ha engañado. Apenas empezamos nuestra relación, pero antes de contar nuestra historia, les contaré la historia con el chico que siempre me saco de mis casillas, aquel que me engañaba con una de mis amigas, aquel que al principio estábamos bien, pero que poco a poco lo empecé a desconocer, el momento en el que tuve un extraño en mi vida.

_Ese chico era Yaten…_

* * *

_Es un segundo prologo por así decir, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, no sabía realmente como llevar esta historia. Espero que no se revuelvan y mas o menos le capten a la historia que les presento, perdón por estar mini el capitulo pero tenía que aclarar la trama, y el hecho de que hice un cambio, en el primer cap puse que estaban en la universidad pero ya borre eso y puse que estaban en segundo no se que rondaba por mi cabeza al poner eso, aquí en este capítulo esta en tercero, así que ya sabrán que onda por ahí. El prox capitulo tratare de que sea largo y tal y como dice Mina empezara con Yaten sobre como se conocieron, como surgió el amor y finalmente como termino en odio._

_Gracias por leer :)_


	3. Encuentro de golpe

**El mundo no parece el mismo aunque sé que nada ha cambiado… es solo mi estado de ánimo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Encuentro de golpe**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-Está bien.- lo dije rotundamente, no me considero experta en matemáticas de hecho estoy igual de paleta que Serena.

Serena y yo nos miramos un momento y nos pusimos a reír. A nuestro lado estaba Amy haciendo sus ejercicios pero como nos escuchó reír agarro nuestro cuaderno.

-Está mal chicas, no entiendo por qué se ríen.- era un trabajo en pareja y tanto como Serena y yo peleábamos por ser la pareja de Amy pero al final Lita nos ganó el lugar y no tuvimos más remedio que agarrarnos de la mano resignadamente sabiendo que no teníamos ni un milagro de resolver cálculo.

-¿Por qué Amy? ¿Por qué no fuiste mi pareja? ¡Sálvame!- lloro Serena.

-Espera Serena, ¿me estás diciendo que no sirvo para nada?- protesté.

-Claro que no, es solo que con Amy me iba mejor.

-¡Ah! ¿Sí? Pues renuncio- dije cruzándome de brazos.

Así paso toda la clase mientras me peleaba y reconciliaba con Serena. Al caer la tarde regresé a mi casa, muy cansada. Cuando saque mis llaves y entre a mi casa me encontré a mi mamá contenta poniendo sus adornos en la mesa en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Oh, eres tu Mina, mira mira mis adornos ¿a poco no están bonitos?- me exhibía su adornos de unos pescadores de porcelana. Agarro uno y me lo dio.

-Si están bonitos mamá, bueno ya subiré.-le dije mientras asentaba el extraño adorno en la mesa.

Al entrar a mi cuarto tire todo al suelo, me estire y brinque a mi cama. Me puse cómoda, había sido un día muy cansado porque odio matemáticas y tener dos horas de clase y más si tengo de pareja a Serena que igual no sabe nada, solo nos pusimos a tontear.

Pero a pesar de la actitud de Serena, ella es mi mejor amiga. Por supuesto que Amy y Lita que están en el mismo salón también son mis mejores amigas. Pero también hay una amiga más pero ella por su terquedad se fue a otra preparatoria. No quiso estar en nuestra preparatoria pero que bah! Allá ella. Aunque aun así nosotras nos vemos siempre, nosotras vamos a su prepa o ella viene a visitarnos a la nuestra. También solemos vernos en algún café.

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando Serena me envió un mensaje diciéndome que nos reuniéramos en el café de siempre. Por supuesto acepte, me cambie y salí corriendo.

* * *

_**"¿Vienes? Acompáñame por favor :D! Te prometo que estaremos un rato y ya nos reunimos con los demás!"**_

_**"Por qué tengo que ir? Son tus amigas, anda tu sola, te puedes cuidar -.-"**_

_**"No seas aburrido, dale, te pago el refresco."**_

_**"Ok :P"**_ Bloqueo su celular y salió a encontrarse con ella.

-Eres un cabezota solo vienes por tu conveniencia.- Rei miro enojada al chico.

-Así soy.- se empezó a reír.-Págame el refresco que de verdad no soy gratis.

-Ah de verdad que tu sacas de quicio.- Rei saco su celular y checo la hora.

-Quizás es por eso que nos llevamos bien.- dijo.- entonces, vamos que quiero tomar algo por hacerme venir hasta aquí.

-¿Qué? Pero si vives a 6 cuadras de mi casa, no seas ridículo.- Se acercó y le golpeó la cabeza.

-¡YA REI TE PASAS PINCHE FEA!- le grito y Rei se enojó más y empezó a perseguirlo.

Así se llevaban ellos, desde que entro a la preparatoria porque decidió a ir a otra prepa que sus mejores amigas dijo que daría lo mejor de sí en este lugar. Pocos meses después conoció al chico que estaba a su lado huyendo como el cobarde que era.

-Bueno ya, vamos al café.- Rei agarro sus cosas, junto con él y fueron al café.

Mina se retrasó por el autobús que no aparecía y cuando por fin subió iba demasiado lento. Así que decidió mandar un mensaje por el retraso.

_**"Serena diles que llego tarde por el autobús x.x"** _mando, y miro la ventana del autobús a observar las calles.

Un minuto después llego la confirmación de Serena.

**"JAJAJAJAJA ok Mina les digo :3 pero solo han llegado Lita y Amy, falta Rei"**

Cerró su celular.

* * *

A la puerta del café. Él le dijo a Rei que tenía que pasar a una tienda a comprar unas papas fritas para cuando se reúnan con sus amigos allá en la casa de Taiki.

-Vale, te veo allá, estamos al fondo donde hay una vista hermosa a la calle.- dijo Rei y entro al Café.

-Ok.

El fue a la tienda de la esquina, una tienda que da servicio las 24 horas en donde hay un paradero de autobús.

Mina ya estaba llegando al paradero, guardo sus cosas y se quitó los audífonos. Llevaba todo el camino escuchando música de su celular.

Pedí parada al señor del autobús y me baje, tenía sed para mi suerte hay una tienda justo en la bajada.

Entre a la tienda y fui al área de refrescos, busque en la nevera y encontré una Coca-Cola, sonreí abrí la nevera pero, quizás fui demasiado tonta en abrir fuerte la nevera, o quizás él demasiado tonto en no fijarse que abrí la nevera.

Lo que sucede es que cuando abrí la nevera, pensé que era el ruido que hizo la nevera algo como "Ouch" que me dije que era un ruido extraño. Cuando subí mi mirada, vi al chico tocarse su cara. Creo que le rompí la nariz.

-Oye niña que es tu pasatiempo abrir las neveras como si atacarás porque si así abres normal la nevera tienes un defecto en tu cerebro.- dijo el chico mirándome fijamente mientras sostenía unas papas fritas.

-Perdón, no me fije pero tampoco te pases.- le dije mirándole arrepentida, quizás si fui despistada. Agarre mi refresco y cerré lentamente la nevera. Me sonroje, bueno si por la vergüenza y también porque el chico que tengo enfrente mío está muy guapo. Vaya que suerte pensé, le di un portazo a este chico que parece un dios en persona. Sonreí. El chico me miro extraño.

-¿Sonríes por lo que me hiciste?- me dijo despectivamente.

-No, vale lo siento.-le dije y me voltee a llevar al cajero mi Coca.

Sentí su mirada mientras pagaba mi refresco. Cuando salí vi la hora, ¿tanto me retrase? Camine más rápido lo normal.

Como a los 30 segundos después de que empecé a caminar vi que me seguía. Bueno quizás no me seguía. O será que me seguía para que le pague el golpe que le di. Así que me di la vuelta.

-Oye, ¿quieres el dinero por tu cara?- creo que no dije bien la frase así que me tape la boca.

-¿Me compras la cara?- se empezó a reír fuertemente.- Tu sí que eres tonta, pero no te estoy siguiendo, y no quiero tu dinero.- dijo y me rebaso.

Quede como tonta, no me cayó bien el chico, puede que sea guapo pero luce un engreído. Cuando recuperé mi compostura empecé a caminar nuevamente hasta llegar el café. Me di cuenta que el chico iba igual ahí, supongo que se iba a reunir con sus amigos, no le tome importancia. El entro primero y yo después.

Fui a buscar el lugar donde solía sentarme siempre en las reuniones con mis amigas. Al fondo donde tira una vista hermosa. Pero me empecé a preocupar, el chico miraba todos lados e iba a la misma dirección. Rayos podía pensar que era yo la que le seguía.

Mire a otro lado justamente cuando escuché que Rei gritará algo.

-¡Oh, ya estás aquí! Pensé que te perdiste- dijo Rei y se empezó a reír.

-No manches Rei no soy un idiota.

-Mina-dijo Rei y yo la miré. Él me miro, Amy me miro junto con Rei.- Chicas, les presento a Yaten Kou.

Entonces si conocía a Rei, si escuche bien a él le hablaba. Él se acercó a mí.

-Vaya, mucho gusto, Rei no te vas a creer que paso justamente hace unos minutos- lo dijo mirándome sonriendo como un malvado.

-¿qué paso?- preguntó con curiosidad Rei

-Soy Mina, mucho gusto.- le dije a Yaten. Le extendí la mano, Yaten se quedó mirándome la mano.

-Igualmente, Yaten Kou.-Extendió su brazo y me la estrecho.

Serena, Lita y Amy nos quedaron mirando. Pero Rei nos miró extraño.

-¿Ya se conocen?-preguntó ella

-No.- dijo él.- es una extraña.

-Lo mismo digo, es un extraño.

-¿Si son extraños porque se estrechan la mano?- pregunto Serena desde su asiento tomando un vaso de fresa.

Yaten y yo quitamos la mano.

-Rei, tu amiguita me dio un portazo de la nevera en la tienda.- reclamó Yaten a Rei.

-¿De verdad?- se empezó a reír Rei.

-Ya te dije que lo siento.- hice mi puchero.

-Ya, ya, ya lo sé está bien.- sonrió Yaten.- Y bien ¿dónde me siento?

-Siéntate a mi lado.- le dijo Rei, y se fueron a sentar.

Yo me senté con Serena. Y así paso todo el rato. Este chico era muy engreído y presumido. Pero se llevaba muy bien con Rei, iban a la misma preparatoria en el mismo salón. Luego salió con que Rei le debía un refresco, y ella fue a la tienda a comprárselo. Pinche mimado.

Eran las 8 de la noche, cuando nos empezamos a despedir. Rei dijo que iría con Yaten a una reunión con sus amigos para jugar videojuegos en la casa de alguien. Lita y Amy ya se habían despedido e ido. Solo quedamos nosotros cuatro.

-Bueno, Serena y yo nos vamos por el mismo camino ¿verdad?- le dije a Serena.

-Si.- dijo contenta Serena.

-Bueno chicas cuídense, ¿vale? Nos vemos otro día- nos dijo Rei.- Vamos Yaten.

-Va, adiós.- nos dijo Yaten y se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Rei nos hizo el gesto de adiós con la mano y camino a su lado. Pero de repente Yaten paro en seco y se dio la vuelta. Se dirigió a mí, me miraba fijamente.- Pásame tu numero Aino, me debes una hamburguesa por haberme dado un portazo con la nevera, no te perdono por eso.

-¿Qué? Habías dicho que estaba todo bien.- protesté.

-Tu número.- dijo secamente.

Hice mi puchero pero se lo pasé.

-Ok, adiós.

Y se fue con Rei, pude ver que Rei me miraba y le decía algo a Yaten y el solo reía mientras le hacía un gesto despreocupado.

Enserio ¿qué paso?

* * *

Aquí el empiezo de como se conocen, y como poco a poco...

Espero que les guste. Dejen sus reviews.


	4. Eri

**La persona que alguna vez conocí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eri**

**.**

**.**

* * *

— ¿Conoces a Yaten Kou?

— ¿Yaten Kou? ¡Ah! El famoso actor de películas. — menciono una chica de cabello rojizo mientras daba unas palmadas.

— ¡Ese! La otra vez lo vi en una tienda departamental con una chica. — contestó su amiga, una chica menuda, bajita, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes. — Estoy preocupada si es su novia.

— ¡No digas eso, Hikaru! — empezó a lamentarlo su amiga.

Mina había escuchado la plática por casualidad, estaban en el salón de clases esperando a que entrara al profesor. Como ella se sentaba a su lado pudo escuchar eso. Se preguntó quién sería ese tal Yaten. Pero como ya saben, a Minako le interesa todo chico y más si es un actor de películas. Con mucha curiosidad se entrometió en la conversación.

-¡Oye Hikaru! ¿De quién hablan? ¿Quién es ese? — pregunto mientras se ponía cómoda en su asiento.

Tanto Hikaru como Kaede miraron a Mina alegres y emocionadas. Serena y Lita llegaron en ese preciso momento y se unieron a la plática.

— ¡Hay mina! Ya estas grande y no lo conoces, ¿es en serio?-dijo Kaede mientras le tocaba el hombro a Mina en señal de lamento. Hikaru se rio, Serena y Lita no entendían de que hablaban.

— Yaten Kou es un famoso actor de películas, ha protagonizado muchas películas tanto de comedia como eróticas, es un chico frio, genio, destaca mucho. — Dijo rápidamente Hikaru. — Desearía ser como los chicos geniales, ellos pueden hacer todo.

— Pero de seguro es un hipócrita y prepotente. — contesto Mina decepcionada.

— ¿Yaten Kou? — pregunto Lita.

— Sí.

— ¡Lo conocemos! — dijeron al unísono tanto Serena como Lita. Eso a Mina le sobresalto.

— ¿De verdad chicas? — preguntaron las tres chicas restantes.

— Mina tu igual lo conoces. — contestó Lita extrañada del cerebro de su amiga. — ¿No recuerdas al chico que le aporreaste la puerta en esa tienda?

— ¡Ah!... ¿él?..¿¡Eh!? — quedo perpleja.

— ¡Mina que tonta! — se rio Serena de ella.

Iba a replicar cuando entró el profesor a la clase, todos hicieron el saludo y se sentaron. A Mina le saco de casillas que se haya olvidado del chico al que le dio un portazo. Se moría de la vergüenza ahora que lo pensaba, acaba de recordar ese nombre… Yaten Kou, el famoso actor, no había duda, y el chico en cuestión dijo que se llamaba así. Envidiaba a Rei que siempre tenía amigos de la alta sociedad. Mientras ella estudiaba en una preparatoria de paga junto con ricachones, ellas iban a una preparatoria de gobierno.

Pasaban las horas lentamente, ya se había aburrido de lo que decían los profesores. En un rato después junto con Serena empezaron a hablar pero fueron calladas por el profesor. Recordó la plática que tuvo con Hikaru y Kaede, busco en su celular sus contactos, pero luego recordó que no tenía el número del tal Yaten, lanzo un grito de frustración que fue enseguida regañada.

* * *

— Yaten, oye ¿tienes tiempo libre? ¡Salgamos! — dijo Rei a la hora de la salida. Yaten la había escuchado pero la ignoro, no tenía ganas de hacer eso, ¿tiempo libre? Él no tenía tiempo libre, su agenda siempre estaba ocupada. — ¡YATEN!

— ¿Qué quieres Rei? — preguntó molesto. — No tengo tiempo, tengo que grabar unas escenas.

— ¿Qué escenas? ¿De qué película?

— Una que no te interesa. — contesto cortante. — Asi que piérdete Rei.

Rei pateo una piedra que estaba por ahí en el suelo, se fue enojada. Quería estar con Yaten pero él siempre salía con su agenda apretada.

Al llegar al estudio de grabación fue directo al camerino. Como siempre se encontraba su maquillista escorando las cosas. Al ver llegar a Yaten ella sonrió contenta.

-¡Oh Yat querido! Qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo. Ya casi es hora de grabar la escena 345.-dijo Rossana.

— Bueno, entonces apúrate.

Después de cambiarse y ponerse el maquillaje fue directo a la escena de grabación. Al llegar estaban todos preparando el escenario, un cuarto iluminado por grandes focos, en el centro había una cama tipo King size, alrededor pétalos rojos esparcidos. Era el tipo escenario donde el protagonista y la protagonista se daban besos y esas cosas románticas, él detestaba eso, pero era su trabajo así que tenía que hacerlo. Pero le extraño no ver a su compañera de reparto asi que fue directo con el director que revisaba el guion.

— Hola director. — saludo amablemente Yaten al director Choi.

— Oh, Yaten menos mal estas aquí, acércate, lee esta parte. — hizo una pausa. — Quiero que esta parte le pongas muchos sentimientos, esfuérzate Kou.

Yaten se acercó y leyó el guion:

_Judith: Profesor… (Se acero a él)_

_James: No me digas profesor Judith, solo llámame James._

_Judith: Lo siento (Se juega el cabello) Es que desde siempre fue mi profesor, a pesar de que solo es unos años mayor que yo (hizo pucheros)_

_(James ríe, le hace señas a Judith para que se acerque)_

_James: Vamos Judith, será divertido. ¿Y si jugamos algo? (acaricio seductoramente a Judith, le agarró la mano y empezó a llevarla a la cama)_

_Tocan la puerta, James y Judith se miran entre sí. James mira a la puerta, Judith se esconde._

_Entra en escena Hanna._

_Hanna: James, necesito hablar contigo. (Le agarro por los hombros)_

_James quita las manos de ella._

_James: No me toques, tengo algo que hacer Hanna, vete. (Le cierra la puerta)_

_Al otro lado de la puerta:_

_Hanna: ¡Lo que estás haciendo está prohibido James!_

_Judith: Está prohibido James. (En todo desconsolado abrazándose a sí misma sentada al borde de la cama)_

_James: Sé que está prohibido tenerte… Pero no me daré por vencido. (Se acerca a ella rápidamente, se arrodilla) Judith ¿me amas?_

_Judith: (llora) Siempre, nunca olvidaré que siempre estuviste ahí. (Le agarra su mano)_

_James: Mi querida Judith. (La besa apasionadamente, mientras la va tocando lentamente en un movimiento que la va recostando en la cama)_

_(Escenas de besos y toques)_

— Tengo que esmerarme en sentir amor por Judith. — dijo Yaten. — Si no, director Choi me matará.

— Exacto.

— Pero director, ¿Dónde está mi compañera? — preguntó Yaten.

— Eso estamos averiguando, Eri ya debería haber llegado. — respondió preocupado. — Tomate un descanso.

— Pero ni hemos empezado. — replico confundido.

— Como sea, solo pasea por ahí Kou. Shu, shu. — le hizo señal de adiós.

20 minutos más tarde llego Eri, ella era una chica bonita, de cabello rubio y ojos de azul mar, Yaten se acercó a ella enojado.

— Oye, Dairenji ¿Cómo te atreves a llegar retrasada? Niña retrasada, gastas mi tiempo. — dijo enojado.

— Hay Kou, cállate, tuve un problema. — Respondió aún más rabiosa — si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con el director Choi.

— Ok.

Dairenji Eri busco al director Choi hasta que lo halló revisando unos papeles con la productora. Saludo al director y hablo con él por un rato. El director se rascaba la cabeza en señal de frustración y estrés.

— No te preocupes, Eri, ahora veo que hago.

— Gracias director.

El director Choi reunió a todo el equipo de reparto junto con los extras. Yaten fue a regañadientes.

— Grupo, Eri puede grabar las escenas con Yaten y todos los demás, pero tiene un inconveniente.

— ¿Un inconveniente? Me estas tomando el pelo director. — dijo sorprendido Yaten. Eri le dio un codazo para que se calmara, Yaten cerró los ojos y se calmó.

— Dios Yaten, tu siempre tan alegre. — dijo sarcásticamente el director. — El inconveniente que tiene Eri es que anda enferma y no puede tocar a su compañero por miedo a contagiarlo.

— Sí. — contesto Eri. Todo el mundo la miro.

— ¿Qué tienes? — pregunto otro compañero de reparto, un chico alto de cabello negro. — Eri, a mí no me importa, pero al baboso de Kou sí.

— Por él lo hago. — dijo lastimosamente. Todos coincidieron y se rieron. Yaten se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Entonces qué director? No tengo con quien hacer esas escenas subidas de tono.

— Tenemos que encontrar una doble.

— Pero, entonces no se le vería la cara ¿no? — dijo dudoso Yaten.

— Exacto, hasta que se recuperé Eri será así.

Yaten suspiro, al final solo grabaron una que otra escena sin tocarse. El director los retiró temprano ya que iban a preparar la convocatoria para buscarle una doble a Eri.

Se subió a su coche, puso un instrumental de Beethoven. Estaba a la mitad de llegar a su departamento cuando recordó a Rei. Bueno, eran esos momentos donde tenía tiempo libre. Se estaciono en una esquina, busco su celular en el bolsillo y escribió un mensaje:

_Buenas noches Rei e.e Chica, tengo tiempo libre, es tu oportunidad._

Termino de redactarlo e hizo clic en enviar. Espero unos minutos y no tardo en nada llegar la respuesta:

_¡Vamos! :D ¿Te parece al antro?_

Se atragantó, ¿antro? ¿Qué? Él era famoso, podrían reconocerlo, pasaron unos minutos, no sabía si decir sí o no. Así que mejor escribió:

_¿Funciona bien tu cerebro? No me parece buena idea ir al antro, sabes que soy famoso._

Llego un nuevo mensaje:

_Si funciona bien :c Les diré a mis amigas, vamos, te espero en la puerta de mi casa._

Suspiro por última vez, escribió:

_Está bien, tú ganas._

Tardo un poco en por fin volver a transitar, sabía en donde quedaba la casa de Rei, asi que fue a buscarla.

* * *

Rei no tenía nada que hacer ese día, después de que Yaten la bateo en la tarde, se sintió decepcionada que no asistió a la reunión con sus amigas: Lita, Serena, Amy y Mina. Llego a su casa y como era habitualmente, entro a darse un baño y después ir al templo a rezar. Después de eso fue a la cocina, estaba ya por terminar su cena cuando le llego un mensaje de Yaten. Se alegró que al final decidiera salir con ella. Le sugirió el antro y mágicamente acepto, pero no quería ir sola así que les llamo por teléfono a sus amigas a ver si se animaban.

Como era de esperarse Serena fue la primera en aceptar.

— ¿Antro? Bueno, está bien — lanzo un grito de felicidad al otro lado de la línea.

Amy no acepto por cuestiones que eran de esperarse.

— No puedo Rei, tengo que estudiar.

Con Lita no fue tan difícil.

— ¡Vamos Lita! Va a ir Yaten igual. — dijo Rei a Lita.

— Que chistosa Rei, bueno va va, voy, los veo ahí. — respondió Lita y colgó.

Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Mina se detuvo en seco, dudaba. No sabía porque se había detenido, ella era su amiga, pero recordó cuando conoció a Yaten y como Yaten le había pedido su número. Pero se obligó a sí misma en pensar que no pasó nada, asi que marcó. Unos segundos más tarde la rubia contesto:

— Hola Mina al habla. — contesto alegremente la rubia.

— Hola Mina, oye oye vamos al antro. — le dijo.

— ¡Dale! ¿Quiénes van? — pregunto amistosamente.

—… — Rei no hablaba. — Serena y Lita vienen conmigo.

— ¿Y Amy? ¿Nadie más? — pregunto sorprendida.

— No, Amy no puede. — se rio Rei.

— Ya veo, bueno las veo ahí, me bañare. — dijo Mina y colgó.

Mantuvo el teléfono agarrado por unos segundos, después sacudió su cabeza y devolvió el teléfono a su lugar, vio la hora y vio que ya era tarde. Salió corriendo a cambiarse. Diez minutos después Yaten tocó el timbre de la casa de Rei.

Rei salió disparada, vestía un hermoso vestido rojo con unos tacones de 6 cm de color vino. Se había maquillado para el chico que estaba en frente de ella. Sonrojada se acercó a saludarlo. Yaten no la miro.

— Vamos Rei, ando un poco cansado. — Bromeo Yaten. Rei le golpeo con su bolso.

Subió al coche y fueron directo al antro. El antro en cuestión se llama "El cielo" y era un lugar muy famoso, porque muchas personas reconocidas iban ahí. Pero ese antro tenía una característica muy peculiar hasta cierto punto discriminatorio. Tenías que pasar con unos guardias donde te valoraban que estuvieras hermoso, si lo eras podías pasar, si no, te denegaban el paso.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué clase amigas vienen contigo? — pregunto mientras se bajaban del coche a esperarlas. Rei lo miro pensativa.

— Pues, las que conociste la otra vez en el restaurante. — dijo divertida.

— Ah, ya, esas. — dijo un poco despectivo.

— ¡Oye! Son mis amigas, no lo digas con ese tono Yaten. — replico.

— Bah.

* * *

Lita había pasado a recoger tanto a Serena como a Mina. Ella no tenía mucho que había sacado licencia de conducir y le habían regalado el auto por sus papás. Primero recogió a Serena que vestía muy inocente para el lugar donde iban. Después a Mina que cuando salió de su casa e iba con ellas, tanto como Lita y Serena se sorprendieron de lo hermosa que iba.

— ¡Dios Mina! A ti no te van a rechazar ni a patadas del cielo. — dijo alegremente Serena mientras la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo.

Mina como siempre empezó a poner poses sexys. Las tres rieron, Mina vestía un hermoso vestido ni muy corto ni largo de color azul profundo que hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos azules. Se había hecho una coleta con un adorno entre cruzado de color azul. Los tacones eran de color negro, que hacían juego con sus aretes.

Se subieron al coche de Lita y fueron al antro. Al llegar buscaron a Rei, pero tanto Serena como Lita sabían que Rei no fue sola. Mina platicaba con ellas alegremente cuando encontraron a Rei.

— Rei ya estamos aquí. — corrió Serena a abrazar fuertemente a Rei.

Mina volteo a ver a sus amigas recibirse con un abrazo, no fue sino segundos después que reparo que estaba el tal Yaten Kou, quedo boquiabierta.

Yaten las había visto desde lejos acercarse, se le había olvidado que la rubia a la que conoció en el restaurante y casi le arruina la cara también estaba aquí. No le caía ni bien ni mal.

— Hola. — saludo Mina a Rei y Kou.

— Hola Mina. — correspondió Rei.

Yaten tardo un poco en responder.

— Hola.

— Bueno, vamos a entrar. — dijo animadamente Mina, las chicas asintieron. Yaten fue prácticamente arrastrado por Rei.

Todos aprobaron con los guardias y entraron al antro. A dentro solo había humos de cigarro, alcohol y una música muy fuerte. Todo el mundo bailaba como locos, se divertían demasiado.

Mina fue con Serena a bailar alegremente. Yaten solo observaba como hacían el ridículo en el baile, Rei notaba que las veía, asi que le dio una palmada.

— ¿Vamos a bailar? — le pregunto.

— Bueno, a eso venimos ¿no? — rio Yaten y fueron a la pista.

Lita había pedido un poco de alcohol asi que ella se la pasó en la barra, se había topado con unos amigos de su barrio.

Estuvieron hasta la madrugada, pero curiosamente en todo el tiempo que estuvieron. Rei había hecho todo lo posible para que Mina y Yaten no se acercaran ni para bailar. El único intercambio de palabras que tuvieron fue solamente el Hola. A la hora de la despedida esperaron que Lita saliera para volver a sus casas. Rei se despidió de ellas un poco antes porque Yaten ya quería irse.

— ¡Adiós Rei! — dijo Serena animadamente, luego miro a Mina con un puchero. — Nunca hablaste con Yaten.

— ¿Por qué debería Serena? — se rio Mina por lo que dijo su amiga.

— Nada más, nunca hablaste con él.

— Se debe a que no me cae bien, es un chico prepotente que de seguro se cree porque es famoso. — reprocho amargadamente Mina.

Serena se rio.

— Pero note que te veía por unos ratos. — dejo a Mina y fue a mirar un gatito que pasaba al otro lado de la calle.

Mina rodo los ojos. Lita por fin salió y regresaron a sus casas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, como era de costumbre Mina revisaba las noticias de entretenimiento. Esta mañana en particular no había ninguna noticia buena. Se sirvió su desayuno, un rico cereal acompañado de unas frutas. Encendió su televisión aunque no le prestaba atención, se había quedado pensando en la noche anterior, todavía tenía un poco de resaca.

Termino de desayunar y llevo sus trastes al lavadero, checo la hora y vio que ya casi era la hora de entrar a clases. Fue a su habitación a cambiarse, cuando termino bajo con su bulto lista para ir, cuando le llego una nueva notificación en su celular.

Lo saco de su bolsillo y reviso de que era, vio que era de la página of plus. Una página dedicada a mostrar lo mejor del cine.

Lanzo un chillido de alegría, releyó lo que decía, no lo podía creer, era su oportunidad. Se obligó a calmarse para leerlo con calma:

_TL ENTERTAINMENT &amp; ZHAOZEL PRODUCTIONS_

_TIENEN EL PLACER DE INVITARLO A LA CONVOCATORIA_

_¡Tú mi doble!_

_¡Buscamos a una doble!_

_Para la famosa adaptación de la película "Calling your name"_

_Una cinta de romance y comedia, en donde un profesor y una alumna atraviesan obstáculos para que su amor se pueda lograr. Aclamada por el público, la novela es un best seller, en donde nos ponemos en la viva piel del personaje y lo disfrutamos. Es tu oportunidad, grabar las escenas más intensas que te harán gritar. ¿Te atreves? ¿Te atreves a llamar su nombre? Atrévete a ser Judith._

_Para participar tienes que cumplir lo siguiente:_

_Tener entre 17 a 25 años._

_Tener el cabello rubio._

_¡Y es todo! Revisaremos si puedes actuar naturalmente._

_Interesados presentarse este Miércoles a las 3 pm en el estudio ZHAOSEL PRODUCTIONS ver cómo llegar clic aquí. _

_Bases y condiciones clic aquí._

Mina estaba más que contenta, ella cumplía esos criterios. Ella siempre quiso actuar, como protagonista pero si le ofrecían el doble que más daba, era una buena oportunidad para darse a reconocer. Era hoy las entrevistas y el casting. Si tenía chance de llegar, ella tenía que lograr ser la doble. Con esa actitud positiva salió corriendo en dirección a la preparatoria.

* * *

**Yeihh volvi! lo prometido es deuda.**

**Recuerden que aunque no estén registrados pueden comentar y decirme que tal n.n**

**shelydekou: Gracias por tu review, ya lo tome en cuenta, espero que te guste la historia n.n**

**karol: ¿en serio? gracias :D jejeje espero que te guste la historia n.n**

**espero sus reviews :3**

**en serio los espero literalmente, todo el dia a cada rato entro a la espera de ver un review que me hace jodidamente feliz XDDD**


	5. Temporal

IGNOREN ESTO, HAGAN CLIC EN SIGUIENTE :D


	6. Audiciones

L**a persona que una vez conocí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Audiciones**

**.**

* * *

Miércoles 3 pm

Edificio: ZHAOSEL PRODUCTIONS

Mina estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer. Hace apenas unas horas estaba histérica de alegría por fin su sueño era realidad, ¿Y qué más? Pues era la oportunidad de oro. ¿Quién más era rubia? YOO…ah, y Serena… pero YO!. Esos eran sus pensamientos, pero ahora, era distinto.

Entró al edificio con dificultad. Al entrar vio una gran fila de cabelleras rubias esperando turno también, maldijo por lo bajo. Camino directo a donde se encontraba una señora recibiendo los documentos.

—Hola, soy Mina y vine a la audición. —contestó animadamente. La señora la inspecciono minuciosamente.

—¿Tu cabello es natural o pintado?

—Natural—contesto un poco ofendida.

—Antes de hacer fila te voy a hacer unas preguntas, niña. —le dijo amargadamente. Mina frunció el ceño.

—¡Esta bien! Encantada. —dijo jovialmente.

En la otra entrada del edificio, de un auto lujoso se bajaba un chico de cabello plateado. Miro en dirección a la entrada principal y vio una gran fila de estúpidas adicionando para eso. Si tan solo Eri no se hubiera lastimado nada de eso hubiese pasado. Se puso unos lentes negros y junto con su manager se dirigió a la puerta trasera del edificio para así evitar a las molestosas.

Saco su celular y mando un mensaje a su amiga Rei.

Oye Rei, ¿Qué harás esta noche?

Terminó de escribir y lo mandó.

¿Esta noche? Nada, planeaba estar en mi casa. ¿POR QUÉ? Jajajaja Yaten, ¿quieres salir?

Recibió, Yaten sonrió.

Sí, vamos. Al rato te digo donde.

Y guardó su celular.

—Ok, rubia. Puedes continuar. —suspiró la señora. —Por ahí.

—¡Muchas gracias! —respondió.

Fue a hacer fila, pero para ese entonces ya habían avanzado considerablemente. Como una hora después por fin era su turno de audicionar. Arreglo bien su cabello y su ropa.

—Aino, Minako. —se escuchó entre la gente, una joven había dicho su nombre indicando que era su turno. —Pase, por favor.

—Sí. —hizo una reverencia y entró.

—¡Yaten! —escuchó que le hablaban. Yaten estaba dirigiéndose al estudio de grabación cuando lo interrumpieron. Se dio media vuelta y espero que la persona llegará a su lado.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó.

—Me dijeron que vayas a observar las audiciones—le dijo una chica que era asistente de uno de los productores. —Que aunque sea vayas a observar un poco y dar tu criterio hacia las dobles.

¡Que fastidio! pensaba. —Está bien.

Se dirigió junto con esa asistente al salón de audiciones. Al pasar por la fila de chicas, muchas de ellas gritaban su nombre y babeaban por él, él solo las ignoraba. Estaba por entrar al salón cuando el sonido de su celular que estaba en su bolsillo lo distrajo, su mano que estaba abriendo la puerta la cerró de nuevo y la mandó ahora a agarrar el celular.

Checó el nombre y era de su protagonista femenina: Eri. Contestó la llamada y se fue a un lugar más apartado. Hizo una señal a la asistente que esperará afuera.

El cuarto era un lugar limpio y de color blanco, miro a su alrededor y encontró a unas personas sentadas esperando su entrada, eran los jueces. Avanzo hacia el centro de la habitación y abrazó sus manos.

Hizo una reverencia. —¡Soy Minako Aino, mucho gusto!

Los jueces solo asintieron. Un asistente se acercó a ella y le entregó un libreto. Mina lo recibió y miro de vuelta a los jueces. En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de la puerta entre abrirse pera nadie entró. Ella no alcanzó ni ver la sombra.

Una persona de mediana edad le habló. —El libreto, quiero que haga la escena 36. Interprételo por favor, puede comenzar señorita Aino. —finalizó.

Mina rápido lo hojeo y leyó la escena, no era difícil era solo sentir desde el fondo de su corazón el dolor de Judith. Respiro profundamente y se paró recto.

Y comenzó.

* * *

**Pequeño pero lleno de emociones de que he vuelto!**

**Es corto, lo sé. Pero era para que sepan que no había muerto, y quería que lo leyeran y me cuenten si les gusta :)**

**Espero que les guste chicos :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! 3**

**nos vemos n.n**


End file.
